


Bad Timing

by riddlcr



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlcr/pseuds/riddlcr
Summary: Ed gets back to the house after a day of doing Oswald's work for him. He 'accidentally' catches him mid j/o session.





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first random nygmobblepot fanfiction I've written and actually posted here. It's a concept my friend came up with and shared with me so I wrote it, credit goes to her for the concept itself. This is short and crappy but here you go anyway.

The cold air didn't seem to phase Edward as he walked back into the mansion, kicking his shoes off and hanging his coat in its proper place. He had just finished running a few last minute errands, which he would have done with Oswald, but he insisted that he should stay in bed. The last few days the mayor had been running around nonstop, trying to organize and fix things. ‘I'm working for you,’ Edward had suggested that earlier morning, ‘Let me do the work. Relax for once.’ 

Now, it was evening, and Edward felt exhausted. It was all worth it, though, because he loved how genuinely happy Oswald got when Ed did things for him. Their friendship meant everything to him, and in truth it was what kept him going a majority of the time.

Smiling to himself, Ed made sure the door was locked before he headed upstairs. He figured Oswald would be right where he was as he left; laying in bed. Hopefully sleeping. Edward wasn't going to bother him, though. He tiptoed past the room, the door was still slightly ajar. Edward was making for the washroom but paused in his tracks in reaction to a faint noise. Coming from Oswald's room. Mumbling of some sort. 

Being the little bit of nosey Ed was, he inched to the door, back against the wall and head tilted to the line of sound. He tried to process the sounds, his eyebrows furrowed. Heavy rhythmic breathing. “Edward...” 

Strange. If Edward didn't know any better he would've walked away. But of course, his curiousity got the best of him. He hesitated before stepping closer, the creak of his weight against the wooden floor painfully loud. Why was Oswald saying his name? A bad dream, he assumed. He might as well wake him up, then, and be there to comfort him. Oswald would do the same with him.

Gently, Edward pushed the door open and stepped in. It took him about five seconds to take in what was actually going on. Oswald nearly tumbled backwards off the bed in reaction to Edward coming in, but he didn't look away. Oswald was sitting back on his heels, facing the door, hand wrapped around his–

“Oh my god! Oh my god, Edward, I didn't know you would be back so soon, I didn't know you'd come in, I'm sorry, I didn't– I wasn't–” Oswald spoke at five hundred words a second, struggling to cover himself with the blankets. Edward simply leaned against the doorframe, staring quietly. When Ed didn't respond, Oswald spoke again, staring down at the sheets. His face was burning red. “...You heard?”

Edward immediately knew he was asking if he heard him saying Edward's name. He nodded, folding his arms over his chest. A beat passed and Edward spoke, “Keep going.” 

He wasn't sure where it came from but it felt right. A rush surged through him and the warm sensation growing in between his legs didn't prove otherwise that what Oswald was doing had perked his interest. The look on Oswald's face nearly sent him. He stared, mouth wide open, pupils dilated. But he didn't refuse. He started shifting, clearly uncomfortable, but sighed quietly under his breath and began moving once again. Edward's gaze remained steady on Oswald's face, watching his expression. 

It didn't take very long for Oswald to start making noises. He whimpered quietly, letting out shaky sighs, gasping every once in awhile. Edward was easily amused. His face stayed stern, catching Oswald's glances up at him. He wondered how often the mayor himself did things like this.

“Louder.” Edward said, tilting his head up. Oswald nodded quickly, closing his eyes. He leaned back and seriously did not hold himself in – it kind of took Edward by surprise. The unholy noises he made sent a shiver down Ed's spine. He felt the throbbing grow in his pants and he let out a huff. 

“Hahh... Ed, can you..” Oswald trailed off, choking on his owns words. But Edward knew what he meant. He was having too much fun, though, and got an urge to just make the small man suffer. 

“Can I what?” 

Oswald simply whined in response. It made Edward grin. 

“Just.. I need you, please. Fuck,” Oswald held his focus now onto Edward, holding the eye contact, his eyebrows knotted together in frustration. But Edward didn't budge. He simply lifted his chin up. Oswald groaned in a mix of annoy and pleasure. “You're.. going to make me say it, aren't you?” 

Edward nodded, his grin growing. Oswald bit his lip harshly and rolled his head back, his hips moving in desperate attempt to get the feeling he so badly needed. “I-I need you. Edward, please. Please...” No matter what, Oswald seemed to not be able to say the words. All that came out was jumbled begging. 

Edward let his hands drop to his sides and he gave in, moving to the bed, sitting at the edge. Oswald reached out with his free hand and grabbed the man's wrist, tugging it towards him. Edward chuckled, mocking Oswald's desperation. “Fuck me. I want to cry. Make me cry, Ed. Please, god, make me beg for you to stop. Just pound into me so hard I forget how to speak.” It came out quickly, but it was all Edward wanted. The words coming from Oswald's mouth so breathlessly. The taller man inched himself further onto the bed, so he was sitting in front of Oswald. He grabbed the man's wrist, stopping him from the pleasure he was giving himself. Oswald whimpered desperately in reaction, staring at Ed with those tired puppy dog eyes. 

“Do nothing unless I tell you to. Okay?” Edward finally spoke, his tone surprising himself. It was low, almost hostile. He could see Oswald tense up, hearing his breath hitch in his throat. 

“Yes, sir.” 

The nickname made Edward twitch, and it took everything in him not to start fucking Oswald right there and then. He responded back with equally as much lewd. “Good boy.” 

He let his grip off Oswald's wrist and watched as he let his hand sit beside him. He smiled at the man's obedience. In a swift motion, Edward pushed Oswald down and climbed up on top of him. He took a moment to appreciate how vulnerable his best friend was at this position. It was funny, he thought, how this man was the mayor. Someone who melted like warm butter right under his touch. 

Oswald squirmed underneath him, reached his arms up and linking them around Edward's neck. Ed stared down at him, his hand trailing down the side of his body and snaking to the inside of his thigh. “Oh, I'm going to have fun with this.”


End file.
